I'm not okay (no estoy bien)
by P.Y.Z.K
Summary: AU. One-short. Link y Zelda son mejores amigos, pero un día un chico le pide a Zelda ser su novia y se toman fotos muy comprometedoras. Link cuenta lo que siente entonces mientras tiene que soportar todo el bullying que le hacen. Inspirado en la canción "I'm not okay" de My chemical Romance. T por lenguaje.


Si estás aquí, emmm… no sé qué decirte… si no te gustan los fics trágicos y agresivos (pero no gore) no te recomiendo que lo leas. Es mi primer fic en este fandom, pero no el primero-primero. No sean duros conmigo, que si no yo lo seré con ustedes nah XD bueno me encanta el concepto de venganza, el de muerte, el de tortura y el de gore XD pero no me veng… ¡A la mier** si me vengaré! Muajajaja :D

One-short inspirado en la canción "I'm not Okay" del grupo estadounidense My Chemical Romance, mi banda favorita ^.^ siento que a cierta personita que es fan de "The rasmus" y también de "Metalica" le gustará este One-short XD saludos a esa persona, que tiene cuenta aquí y ha escrito fics perfectamente hermosos en este fandom… y otra que le encanta crepúsculo que también ha escrito fics perfectamente hermosos en este fandom igualmente que le gusta Shungo Chara :D este fic va dedicado para ellas dos ;) para Chica Joker y Magua espero y les guste

Ya pues, fue mucho relleno XD, sin más preámbulo el fic! Saludos de parte de slenderman Bl y por favor escuchen la canción y si pueden vean la letra, le da un poco más de sentimiento.

Yo no soy dueña de Zelda, ni de las canciones de inspiración para este one-short, si así se le puede llamar XDDDD

"**I'm not okay (No estoy bien)"**

Link y Zelda armaban un numerito en el pasillo de la escuela. Link llevaba semanas ignorando a Zelda, y ella quería una explicación coherente.

Ellos eran mejores amigos, se gustaban pero no lo sabían, y un día sin previo aviso el chico más popular de la escuela, Matt, le pidió a Zelda si quería ser su novia, a lo cual ella dio una respuesta afirmativa. Link se sintió devastado por eso. Encima tenía que soportar toda la mierda de bullying que le hacían Ganondorf y su grupito por ser como era, por escuchar bandas como Megadeth, Slipknote, Guns 'n roses, Green Day, Mindless self indulgence o My Chemical romance. Y para acabarla de joder Matt y Zelda se tomaron fotos muy "comprometedoras" y las subieron a toda red social activa en la escuela, dícese Facebook y Twitter.

La chica le preguntaba a Link el por qué de su enojo repentino, a lo cual él respondía cosas incoherentes o falsas. Zelda quería honestidad en su amistad.

Link se hartó.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN!-Gritó:- ¡¿Quieres honestidad? Bueno soy tu mejor amigo, tenías que decirlo solamente.-

-¿Ah sí?-Preguntó Zelda inocentemente.

-¡SÍ! Mira: nunca quise decepcionarte o hacer que te fueras y me abandonaras como perrito de calle, pero… ¡ES MEJOR ASÍ ENTIENDE!-

Entonces Link se fue a la sala de música, con su banda, él era el vocalista, mientras que Gonzo era el baterista, Grullo el bajista, Cocu el guitarrista rítmico y Shad el guitarrista principal. Zelda lo siguió. El rubio se percató de eso y secreteó algo a su banda que Zelda no alcanzó a escuchar. Y de repente comenzaron a sonar guitarras, el bajo y la batería. Y Link comenzó a cantar la canción "Kill all your friends". Con cada estrofa Zelda sentía un golpe. "'Cause we're all gonna party when the funeral ends (Ba, ba, ba. Ba, ba, ba)"

La canción terminó y solo se escuchó un aplauso ensordecedor, casi toda la escuela los había escuchado por medio de bocinas. Zelda salió de la sala indignada mientras Link sólo la seguía con la vista.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXO

Y con eso la popularidad de los cinco chicos subió como espuma de refresco batido. Link y Cocu eran perseguidos por casi todas las chicas. Ahora Shad ya no era el empollón de siempre, si no que era "el guapísimo chico popular que es además inteligentísimo". Y la de Gonzo y Grullo… ni se diga. A pesar de que a veces Ganondorf les seguía diciendo de cosas, ellos eran los mismos chicos solitarios. No hacían algo para defenderse, pero muy dentro de su alma, deseaban vengarse, y muy fuertemente al parecer. Querían hacerles sentir todo lo que ellos sintieron. Y Zelda tenía la esperanza de que Link todavía le hablara.

-Link…-Dijo la rubia. El chico se encontraba con su banda y al mismo tiempo, mejores amigos.

-No hay problema, ve, te esperaremos.-Dijo Gruyo mientras seguía tocando su bajo.

-Bueno, no tardo.-Link siguió a su "ex-mejor amiga" hasta un pasillo solitario.

-Hace unas semanas, cuando hablamos… ¿Por qué dijiste que era mejor así? Y tampoco dijiste por que estabas tan enojado…-Empezó Zelda.

-Bueno… te seré sincero al cien por ciento… -suspiró- todas esas miradas sucias, todos esos ligeros coqueteos entre amigos… el beso… me hizo creer que de verdad te gustaba… pero me equivoqué. Y pienso que sería mejor así, sin hablarnos.-

-Pero… no malentiendas… yo también creía que me gustabas y que yo te gustaba, pero… igualmente me equivoqué. No me gustas, te quiero, pero como amigo… ¿Volvemos a la normalidad?-

"¡¿Qué?! Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, ¿Elige a alguien más? ¿Acaso no recuerda cuando se cayó y se quebró el pie? ¿Quién estuvo ahí estudiando con ella? ¿O cuando le dio sarampión quién estuvo ahí velando por ella? Y cuando se enfermó de salmonelosis… ¿Quién se quedaba durante las noches en el hospital mientras su padre iba a recobrar energías y cambiar turno de día? ¡No puede ser! ¡Por eso decidí no hablarle! Mejor lo dejaré… y… acepto, que no estoy bien. Porque no estoy bien. ¡No! Y ella ya termino fastidiándome."-Pensó Link.

-No lo creo… ¿Sabes Zelda? No estoy bien, ¿Por qué? Porque no estoy bien… ¡No! No estoy bien, y ¿Sabes qué? ¡Tú me fastidias! ¡Ya me harté! Nos vemos.-

-¿Pero por qué? Pero si… soy tu mejor amiga.-

-¡CORRECCIÓN! ERAS mi mejor amiga.-

-Pero mira… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaré en decirte que la vida no es lo que parece? Yo ya lo comprobé. Pensaba que había algo… pero… estuve tan equivocado. Y te lo he dicho tantas veces…-

-¿Eh?-

-Te he dicho tantas veces esas mismas palabras ¡Que ya no sé lo que significan! ¡Y estoy cansado!-

-¿Algo más?-

-¡SÍ! ¡Estoy cansado de solo ser una broma o solo algo para ver! Sólo soy una línea aparte de ti. Y por una vez Zelda… ¡POR UNA VEZ!... ¡TEN EL VALOR DE VERME A LA CARA!-

Link estaba furioso… no sólo por todo lo que le estaba pasando, sino porque Zelda quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran, pero… ya nada sería igual. Zelda se fue nuevamente indignada, y al chico no le importó, aparentemente, porque en el interior le dolía decirle sus verdades a su amiga. Él regresó con sus amigos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXO

Habían pasado ya varios días. Zelda quería recuperar a su mejor amigo. Y se dio cuenta de que fue una total estupidez haberse pelado con Link, y aún más, no haber visto que su chico ideal estaba frente a sus ojos. Y la popularidad de los chicos subió y siguió subiendo aún más y más. Ahora todo el equipo de porristas los perseguía… y había una coqueteándole a Gonzo, y lo peor era que la porrista esa, molestaba antes a Gonzo y lo insultaba, le lanzaba comida o hacía rumores acerca de él. Y en otros asuntos la rubia aún seguía con Matt, pero intentó utilizar técnicas diferentes para recuperar a Link, evitar a Matt, fingir peleas, todo. Menos un truco que ella consideraba muy sucio e imperdonable; causarle celos a Link.

Al parecer el truquito funcionaba a la perfección, pero eso hacía sufrir a Link. Zelda le daba besos a Matt en medio del pasillo, o se mostraba feliz al escuchar un chiste pésimo que hiciera. Nuevamente el chico se enfadó del truco tan sucio de la chica. Zelda sufría con las caras que hacía Link, le partía el corazón. Ganondorf y su grupito, y ahora recién integrado Matt y los equipos de Lacrosse, Hockey y Futbol americano. Shad se enfadó demasiado porque mancharon su libro, así que fue hacía la mesa en donde estaban los chicos y golpeó al líder del equipo de Lacrosse, quien le lanzó el sándwich. Mientras Cocu fue a patear al líder del equipo de hockey porque se atrevió a manchar su preciosa guitarra. Link le dio unos ganchos izquierdos (sus mejores ganchos) a Ganondorf y a Matt. Grullo le dio un par de codazos al líder del equipo de futbol americano. Y Gonzo casi estrangula a los clones de Ganondorf. Y con esto el grupo se ganó una pelea. Las chicas se emocionaron e iban a ir a apoyar a la banda.

Zelda le hubiera dicho a Link que eso era imprudente y estúpido, pero el chico ya estaba fuera de su jurisdicción. Y en lo que casi toda la banda se iba a sentar, Gonzo se escabulló a un lugar secreto en la escuela, una jardinera por la que sólo se podía acceder a través de cierta aula que solo era abierta durante los viernes de cada dos semanas. En cuanto llegaron se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a hablar. Hasta que…

-Oye…-Dijo Gonzo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Respondió la chica.

-Tienes algo en el ojo.-

Entonces sus rostros se fueron acercando más y más y entonces… Gonzo quitó con su dedo índice una basura en el ojo de la chica para luego embarrárselo en el uniforme de porrista e irse de ahí tranquilamente. Mientras la chica –indignada y sorprendida, por supuesto- seguía con la boca abierta viendo alejarse a Gonzo.

Gonzo llegó a con los chicos, y se dio cuenta de que los cuatro estaban viendo besarse a Matt y Zelda, y no era una forma de las "lindas y tiernas". La rubia volteó a ver a Link con una cara de "Fuck Yeah" y Link gritó.

-¡¿Sabes qué Zelda?! ¡NO ESTOY BIEN PARA NADA! ¡Y AÚN SIGUES FASTIDIANDO CON ESE TRUCO BARATO!-

Pero para eso la banda comenzó a subir a un escenario localizado en el centro del patio de receso, y todos ya sabían que canción tocarían y a quién iba dirigida, por qué y de parte de quién más precisamente. Comenzaron a tocar. Era nada más y nada menos que la canción I'm not Okay de My Chemical Romance. Y así como en el video Frank besó la mejilla de Gerard en el (Trust me!), Shad besó la mejilla de Link en la misma parte de la canción. Cuando acabó fue directamente con Zelda.

-¡No sabes lo bien que se siente expresar tu enojo con música! Olvida las miradas, el beso, las fotos con Matt… porque me dijiste que me leíste como un libro ¿Pero sabes? Las páginas están todas cambiadas y rasgadas.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Que estoy bien… estoy bien ahora. ¡Pero en serio necesitas escucharme! ¡Porque te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡LO DIGO EN SERIO ESTOY BIEN! ¡Créeme!-Declaró antes de irse levantado el dedo del medio, preparado para la pelea de en la tarde.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXO

Al llegar a la pelea nuestros héroes vinieron armados con bates de beisbol, palos de cricket, hockey, Lacrosse y golf. La pelea fue tan brutal… que la banda terminó con algo… digo mucha sangre en las manos, pero no era de ellos, era de sus rivales. Link se llevó el frasco de veneno de Ganondorf para luego romperlo en miles de pedacitos. Zelda fue directo a terminar a Matt.

-Matt…-

-¿Sí mi amor?-

-No soy tu amor. Y vamos a terminar, esto no debió ser así.-

-¡Pero Zelda! ¡Somos la pareja perfecta! Creo que deberíamos seguir juntos, y esta tonta pelea hizo que nos separáramos.-Replicó Matt.

-¡Yo creo que no! Por tu culpa no pude ver lo tonta que fui al no ver que lo que quería estaba frente a mis ojos. Y encima te peleas con mi mejor amigo… o bueno, quien era mi mejor amigo, ¡Pero no lo voy a aceptar! Quieras o no terminamos.-

-Ohhhhhhhh-Nada más se escuchó, ya que todavía seguía gente reunida después de la pelea.

-¡No! No es justo.-Tomó a Zelda de la cintura y casi la obliga a besarlo, pero ella le dio una cachetada. Y entonces Matt quiso agarrar su trasero pero Zelda se separó rápidamente y aventó al chico. Acto seguido le pateó "una parte entre las piernas"… mejor conocida como "bolas", zona prohibida, etc., etc., etc.

-¡Adiós maldito marica de mierda!-Le dijo Zelda a Matt mientras iba corriendo hacía donde fue Link.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXO

Link se encontraba tomando una malteada con sus amigos. No recibieron muchos golpes; Grullo tenía nada más un moratón en el ojo izquierdo, Shad un pequeño raspón en la sien, Cocu tenía las manos algo raspadas y medio amoratadas, a Gonzo no le pasó NADA en absoluto y Link tenía un muy pequeñísimo moratón debajo de el ojo, algo hacía el lado izquierdo. Todos bromeaban y reían muy pacíficamente. Pidieron un vaso de Hipocrás (bebida que contiene vino, nuez moscada, azúcar, uvas y especias maceradas tales como canela o azafrán. Y comenzaron las confesiones.

-Oigan…-Dijo Link.

-¿Qué?-Contestaron los demás.

-Aún no he podido olvidar a Zelda.-Dijo susurrando. El efecto del Hipocrás se estaba medio apoderando de Link.

-No me digas.-Dijo Shad:-Ahora… hay algo que no saben… tengo novia, pero no está en nuestra misma escuela. Se llama Ashei.-

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Yo también tengo novia Shad, y se llama Grusi!-Dijo Cocu.

-¿Les cuento un secreto mío y de Gonzo?-Dijo Grullo.

-¿Cuál?-Dijeron los chicos.

-Gonzo y yo somos novios.-Susurró.

Entonces los cinco rompieron a reír como hienas locas. En eso llegaron 2 chicas. Lo que una parte del grupo no sabía era que ellas eran las novias de Cocu y Shad.

-¿Qué rayos les pasó?-Dijo Ashei.

-Nos peleamos en la escuela.-Dijo Shad muy despreocupadamente.

-¿¡Y no me invitaron!? ¡Rayos! ¡Y yo con estas ganas que tengo de pelearme con alguien!-

-Pues a la otra me avisas.-Después Shad rio un poco.

-¿No te pasó nada grave Cocu?-Preguntó Grusi.

-¡Qué va! Nada, los otros terminaron medio ensangrentados.-Respondió el chico.

-Y eso que no llevamos martillos, solo palos de cricket y Lacrosse.-Dijo Link.

-Y de hockey.-Añadió Gonzo.

Los chicos no se habían dado cuenta, pero estaba lloviendo desde hacía un rato, solo que no se percataron hasta que sonó un relámpago. Y entonces llegó Zelda. Estaba empapada, la blusa se le pegaba y para acabarla era blanca, y los shorts de mezclilla le pesaban mucho con toda esa agua. Sus botas eran de estilo militar, no les pasaba nada.

-Hola Link.-Dijo la chica abatida.

-Emmm… chicos, ¿Saben que en el segundo piso hay una mesita de ping-pong?-Dijo Ashei improvisando un plan para que dejaran solos a Link y Zelda.

-¡No lo sabía! ¿Por qué no vamos todos?-Dijo Gonzo siguiéndole la corriente.

-Vámonos.-Dijo Grullo. Todos se fueron dejando solos al par de rubios.

-Zelda… aún no estoy bien. Sigo con el corazón partido, me dolió verte así con Matt, porque estoy enamorado de ti, y sentí un golpe al verte con Matt. Así que no estoy bien, no estoy jodidamente bien.-

-Y yo fui muy tonta, no me fijé que todo lo que quería estaba frente a mi. Pero ya terminé con Matt, y lo patée.-Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisilla.

-¿En dónde?-Dijo Link riendo.

-En las bolas.-Entonces los dos empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Zelda… además esa no debió haber sido mi reacción, debí haberte pedido lo mismo que Matt desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora que estás libre, lo haré: ¿Quieres ser mi… mi, no… novia?-Dijo Link DEMASIADO nervioso, porque ahora se sentía culpable.

-Link, no te sientas culpable, y sí, me encantaría. Pero tengo miedo.-

-¿De qué?-

-De hacerte daño de nuevo.-Al decir esto se le escaparon 2 lágrimas solitarias.

Link abrazó a su ahora novia y le prestó su chaqueta para que no le diera frío.

-No creo que ahora pueda pasar algo más. Los imbéciles esos no volverán a molestarnos, ni a los chicos, ni a ti, ni a mi. Y encima nuestra pelea ha acabado. Por el momento podemos ser felices.-

-¿Por qué por el momento?-

-Porque tengo ganas de tomar cerveza, pero cuando mañana me dé resaca, ya no seré tan feliz.-

Los dos se rieron. Se tomaron de la mano y con las que quedaban libres se despidieron de sus amigos mientras estos jugaban futbolito de mesa.

Ahora las cosas serían mejores. Pero ellos… nunca estarían bien. Porque simplemente el hecho de haber superado todos esos obstáculos no los hacía personas normales. Siempre serían originales y especiales. Y algunas veces serían molestados por eso, pero ahora ¿Qué más importaba? Si ahora estarían juntos sin ningún obstáculo ni molestia que lo impidiera.

~Fin~

Este one-short también está dedicado a mi esposa Killjoy y que le gusta Zelda, Carolina, mi esposa killjoy XD espero y te haya gustado Owo

Dejenme review, si no es molestia, me harán tan feliz ahora que mi papá está hospitalizado :'( porque le falta hierro en la sangre, también esto es conocido como anemia, y no sé ni por qué carajos pero le dio, pero muy probablemente salga hoy en la tarde :D

Saludos a todos! Tengan bonitas fiestas! Y espero que a todos ustedes les regalen los discos "¡Uno!", "¡Dos!" y "¡Tré!" de Green Day ;D


End file.
